Plus One
by shinobipopcorn
Summary: Ganondorf finds Sheik in a monster prison, and decides to use her in his campaign against Hyrule. She agrees, having soured against the crown. She admires the villain team's relationship, even after she sees just how deep it goes. As the group fight together, they become more accepting of their new fourth wheel. Team Villain with platonic Sheik (for now).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first team villain fic, and it will probably be OOC because I haven't read too many others to know how to characterize everyone. Sheik is my go-to character in HW, and I got the idea for this fic when I beat the last giant boss and the team was standing around in celebration. I thought "man, Sheik looks like she fits in". But of course I adore team villain shipping so I wanted to give it a try.**

**I don't know if Sheik will get intimate with anyone yet, but I do know for sure that the boys are intimate with each other. Sheik's part may just be romantic, we'll see where this goes. Think of her right now as the team kitty. I'm using the female Sheik from HW, not the trans Sheik from SSB or the male Sheik from OOT. But I love all Sheik. :3**

* * *

><p>Ganondorf strode through the hoard of bulblins, making no second glances at the commanders he struck down along the way. Ghirahim had run off to the north saying something about "aesthetic", and Zant was playing with a giant dodongo, leaving the Gerudo king to capture the settlements on his own.<p>

Shucking another lizalfos from his blade, Ganondorf spotted a group of bulblins hovering in front of a large gate to the northwest, watching their fellows in arms being slaughtered. "Hmph. You rightfully cower before me, but even a child would aid their allies." Unleashing a blast attack wiped out the unit, and he discovered why they were hiding- they were guarding a prison.

"A prison? Excellent. You will serve me in exchange for your release," he barked as the stalchildren and darknuts vacated the prison around him. He was ready to turn back, when he saw a lump of gold and gray laying on the ground. Small pointed ears stuck out from golden hair, and a few toes from gray cloth.

"...Why is a human inside a monster prison?" he asked, watching the person sit up and rub their eyes. They turned around and looked at him, and he discovered it was a girl.

"I'd be in the way, otherwise. A disguise doesn't work if the real person shows up," she answered, dusting off her face and studying the Gerudo. "Are you releasing me?"

"That depends. Who imprisoned you?" Ganondorf looked the girl over. She had the appearance of a Sheikah (save the golden hair, rare for their kind), and though she wore naught but an oversized prisoner's tunic, he could see lean muscle suited for battle.

"Queen Zelda of Hyrule," the girl mumbled, surprised when the Gerudo sneered. "Uh... I used to work for her general, but I made a few mistakes. Namely preventing the theft of an enchanted ring from Eldin Caves... This punishment is too harsh though. Having my identity stolen and then thrown in a pen to be ravaged by skeletons... Worse than death."

A Sheikah on his side could be beneficial. "If you want freedom from this cage, you must earn it in battle. My men could use a scout. Your life is now mine to do with as I please. Disobey, and it will be forfeit." He began to leave, until a tug on his arm stopped him.

"Yes, I'll be your scout, Master Gerudo. But, um... have you any spare cloth I could fashion into shoes? All of my possessions were stripped from me and the sand is really hot..." Ganondorf turned around and saw that she had already ripped a strip from the tunic to shield her face from the desert wind, but it left her long legs and feet uncovered. One look at her porcelain skin was enough to know she'd be burnt to a useless crisp within the hour.

He used his magic to summon a bodysuit and boots for her. "Consider yourself as **my** possession now. The desert sun is unforgiving to pale skin like yours and I will not come to your aid should it be overwhelming."

"...I'm not 'you', I'm Sheik," she mumbled as she donned the suit and made the remains of the tunic into a turban, quickly regretting her quip when the king slapped her across the face. He started to yell at her for talking back, but a wail from the east cut him off.

"YAAAAAH! Ow, ouchies! Master, HELP!"

"Help? Aren't you a king in your own right? And you need help from me?" Ganondorf scoffed and ran off, arriving in time to find the giant dodongo chewing on Zant. He leapt into the air and drove his swords through its skull, causing the Twili to fall free.

"Oh, Master, forgive me for such weakness! It won't happen again!" Zant groveled as his master pulled his swords from the carcass. He was thrashing around in pain from trying to get up, until Sheik appeared and started examining his wounds. "Huh? Who's this? What are you doing? Stop touching MEEE!"

"I'm Sheik, and I'm trying to heal you. Quit moving!" Ganondorf watched, amused as the Twili fidgeted in response to Sheik's ministrations. Finally she had enough of his squirming and smacked him over the face, causing him to blanch and Ganondorf to laugh.

Perhaps his new possession would come in handy. "Allow her to heal you, then rendezvous with Ghirahim in the Arbiter's Keep. We have aeralfos to destroy."

* * *

><p>"So what is she here for?" Ghirahim asked, eyeing Sheik as she healed a fresh set of injuries Zant received in the battle with Gohma and Manhandla. He was not pleased with how much she was touching <strong>his<strong> Twili.

"She will serve as our scout and healer until we reach Hyrule Castle. She hasn't given me reason to trust her beyond that point," Ganondorf answered, turning to his strategy map. The sun had gone down, and the team took up shelter inside the Arbiter's Grounds. Ghirahim walked away from the battles with little more than a nosebleed, but Zant got caught in a seed attack.

When Sheik finished wrapping Zant, Ghirahim picked him up and teleported away with a protective scowl on his face. Sheik shrugged it off (she knew jealousy when she saw it) and watched Ganondorf plan his next attack, her eyes eventually drifting to his armor in the corner. It was covered in gouges, some with a faint magical glow. "...You are an enemy of Hyrule? Is that why you're planning to charge the castle?"

"Stupid girl..." he muttered without looking up. "You claim to have worked for their general, yet you know nothing of the great Ganondorf?"

"I've heard stories, of a male Gerudo who once devastated the land, but he was weak and therefore sealed away..."

"Seals break," he said with a pound to the table. "So do the bones of little Sheikah girls who can't hold their tongues. You'll keep watch outside and spend the night on the cold ground as punishment. I don't want you back inside the compound until the moblins I've sent for arrive."

* * *

><p>Sheik shivered outside the Arbiter's Grounds. It was as hot as Demise's fire during the day, but now it was colder than Snowpeak in December. When the moblins finally arrived she scurried into the keep, hurrying to see if the fire Ganondorf had started in his study was still going. Of course it was out. She didn't dare rekindle it for fear of punishment, so instead she roamed around looking for another source of heat.<p>

A noise startled her as she passed one of the rooms, and saw that the door was open a crack. She identified the source before even reaching the door, Zant was whining in his sleep. But the real surprise came when she peeked in. By candlelight she could see a mane of red hair covering the head of the bed, mingled with a splash of white and a touch of blue-gray skin- Ganondorf lay in the middle, with Ghirahim and Zant tucked under each arm. Clothing was tossed all over the floor, and even with the low lighting, a few fresh bruises were visible along the sword spirit's neck and shoulders. Their meaning was obvious.

_Aww... So that's why he rushed to help Zant in battle._ Sheik quietly tiptoed back the way she came, careful not to wake them. She had no idea their relationship was this deep.

* * *

><p>"Healer girl, wake up."<p>

Sheik grumbled at the call, having just fallen asleep an hour prior. She ignored the second try, but jumped up when the third was delivered through a kick to her backside.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping in the middle of the Master's strategy room?" Ghirahim impatiently tapped his foot as he awaited her answer. "Even the dullest moblin would know to sleep on a chair or a pallet!"

"I didn't have a blanket and this was the warmest place..."

"Whatever. Hurry and fetch something to make for breakfast. We can't have the Master planning his march on Hyrule with an empty stomach."

Sheik got up and did as he asked, though it was quite a tough order to fulfill. Few nutritious plants grew in the desert, and the only meat available was that of the leever. Unless he was willing to eat one of his own moblins, Ganondorf was not getting a hearty meal.

She came back with a basket of heart berries found along the trail to the keep, and had been lucky enough to find a stray lizalfos. Hopefully the men didn't object to eating its tail.

"Where have you been?" Ganondorf asked when Sheik returned to the keep. He and the boys were gathered around a map of the Valley of Seers. "I don't recall giving you permission to go on a scavenger hunt."

"Your breakfast," she mumbled, exhausted from lack of sleep. Zant came over and took her outstretched basket, jumping for joy at the lizalfos tail.

"Ooo, Master, fresh lizalfos! And some of those hearts you like, Ghira! She found a good stock! I'll cook these up for us. It will be meager for four, but I'll see what I can..."

"Three," Ghirahim corrected, and Sheik kept her head down. She had a feeling she wouldn't get any of the meal, but it still hit her. It was a brief hurt, though, because Zant spoke up in her defense.

"No, Ghira, four. She is one of us now and she healed me up quicker than you could have. Besides, her kind can't survive without sustenance as long as you or I could. Why do I need to feed a sword, anyway? You're just jealous she was touching me yesterday..."

"Boys."

The two quit fighting once their master spoke, and disappeared to prepare the meal. Ganondorf came and stood over Sheik, frowning at her lack of alertness. "What good is a scout who can't even see straight? Perhaps you should have been sleeping instead of spying on us last night."

Sheik looked up, puzzled. "Spying? I wasn't spying... I stood guard until the moblins came like you told me to."

"Yes, and then you came inside and watched us as we slept. We are not your entertainment, girl."

_Oh crap, he was awake?_ "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching you on purpose. I was just looking for some warmth, and when I walked past I heard Zant moaning so I peeked in to see if he was okay, but then I realized I made a mistake so I left and I..."

Sheik's rambling was interrupted when Ganondorf pressed a finger to her lips. "Prove yourself useful, Sheik, and you may earn that same privilege."


	2. Chapter 2

Sheik proved to be more than valuable on the battlefield. Ghirahim had laughed when he saw the harp she carried into battle, but took it back when she used it to cast a water shield around him after falling for Lana's East Temple trap. Zant was already treating her like a little sister, even going berserk when a Goron tried to smash her with a rock. But the biggest reaction by far was when Sheik encountered Impa.

"Sheikah traitor, how did you escape from that prison?!" Impa yelled upon spotting Sheik. "And you've aligned yourself with that Gerudo devil? This is treason!"

"The treasonous act was when you locked me amongst monsters for a simple misunderstanding! I did not let that sorceress take the ring on purpose!" Sheik tried explaining, but a swing from Impa's blade cut her off. Rolling to avoid it, she strummed the Song of Storms and unleashed a thunderbolt.

Impa used the storm as a distraction, splitting herself into copies just as Ganondorf arrived. "Watch out Master, it's an old Sheikah trick! Only one of them is real but they're all equally dangerous! I'll go warn Zant and Ghirahim, be careful!"

"Tch, using a trick I'm quite familiar with... You underestimate me, General," Ganondorf hissed as he cut down the first clone, watching Sheik dart away. One more met his blade as he looked for the real Impa, instead finding Zant running around the West Temple.

"Maaaster, this is getting overwhelming!" Zant spun around with one of his helmet summons, knocking back several Gorons. "Those Sheikah dogs keep coming! What is this? Is Goldenrod okay? They're not going to put her back in prison are they?"

"Goldenrod? Oh, the girl. I sent her to warn you but I guess she did not- most of these Impas are fake, we need to find the real one. Look for a distinguishing characteristic." Ganondorf ran off, looking for Ghirahim. He wouldn't put it past Sheik to have run away in cowardice, especially when faced with her former commander.

"Eragh! Master! I beg your mercy!"

_Found him._ Ganondorf rushed to the middle of the valley, where Ghirahim lay on the ground, using a diamond shield to fend off an attack from one of the Impas. His left arm was covered in blood, hand pressed to the top of an injured soldier's head. "Hang in there, kid, Master's here..." Only then did Ganondorf notice that the fallen soldier was Sheik.

"This is the real one, Master! Sheik noticed it and that dog cut her down in retaliation. I'll kill that Goddess loving bitch if it's the last thing I do!" Ghirahim sneered, throwing a batch of daggers through the shield at Impa.

Impa dodged the daggers, but Ganondorf caught her with a lightening strike. Enraged, he ascended into the air and brought down a shadow blast. Impa screamed as she collapsed. "Gaaah! You may have defeated me, but the plan is set. Lana is already on her way to the Fairy Fountain!"

"No she's not," Zant called from behind with a low growl, and tossed the white sorceress to the ground by her hair. His helmet receded, and the look on his face startled even Ganondorf. It also caused Lana to scramble and clutch Impa tight. Gaze trained on Ghirahim and Sheik, Zant withdrew his weapons. "Would you like to know how it feels to have your sorceress **taken away from you**, Sheikah dog?"

Impa grabbed Lana, and used a deku nut to escape before Zant and Ghirahim could tear them to pieces. "Let them run," Ganondorf said as he gingerly took Sheik from Ghirahim. "We have taken this valley, and will take their castle in due course. There are more urgent matters." He looked over the pale Sheikah in his arms, then muttered a spell to sustain her. "Heavy blood loss. She will need rest to recover."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC! Please review, I appreciate it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Nmm..."

The first thing Sheik saw when she woke was blue. Soft blue glowing lines, along a charcoal and teal neck. Looking up she found a similarly patterned ear, sticking out from short and fluffy orange hair. She was cuddled tightly under its owner's chin, but knew at once who held her. The surprising part was the other person pressed against her back, his slim, pearly hand resting over her shoulders. Sheik was swaddled in a blanket, with Zant and Ghirahim warming her atop the covers.

Sheik rolled onto her back, as gently as she could without waking them. Her head pounded and stung beyond belief, so she wormed a hand out to survey the damage. Just as she was about to touch her forehead, a larger hand wound around hers.

"I advise against that. I've never seen someone survive such a blow from Goron knives, so you better leave it be." Ganondorf tucked her hand back into the covers, and examined the damage. "I will change the wrapping later, after those two have awakened. I am surprised at how much they cared about your survival, Ghirahim especially."

"...I shoved him out of the way of the blade."

"A foolish move, as he is a sword spirit and able to handle far more abuse than a supple Sheikah girl. But it did serve a purpose- now I know I can trust you." Ganondorf leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Welcome to the family, little Sheik."

Sheik blushed and turned her head, accidentally nudging Ghirahim awake. He sat up and yawned, before brushing a lock of her hair off her cheek. "...Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"Like a bombchu went off in my head."

"Don't worry, Master will heal you. I'll go get some broth for you in the meantime," he said before he too kissed her cheek. "Zant will stay with you all day today, in case you need anything. He's quite attached."

"Indeed. Usually his battle tactics lack complete seriousness, but when he saw you were injured, he straightened up. I wonder what it is about you that inspires him so..." Ganondorf scratched his beard, then sat on Ghirahim's vacated side of the bed. He tried peeling Zant off Sheik to tend to her wounds, but Zant started protesting in his sleep.

"Mmm... no... Goldenrod... mine..."

"If you want your Goldenrod to keep wearing soiled bandages, then by all means..."

Zant's eyes shot open at his Master's words, then glanced down at Sheik and her soaked wrapping. "Oh Goldenrod, forgive me, I didn't mean to make you wear that dirty thing all day! Master, why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You were out like a Goron, I doubt either of us could have gotten you up," Ghirahim chimed in as he returned with the broth. Zant slinked away to let his Master change Sheik's dressings, while Ghirahim spoon fed her. As soon as they were done, he curled right back into bed with her, burying his nose into her neck.

"Zant...! Your breathing tickles!" Sheik may have protested, but in reality she loved the contact. It was much more than she had ever received in the past. She soon dozed back off to sleep, nestled snugly within the Twili's arms.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about her, Master."<p>

Ganondorf strode down the hall toward his strategy room, Ghirahim in tow. "Why? Her injuries are stable, and she will recover."

"No, that's not what I meant. She was shaking rather badly during her sleep, last night and the nights I found her sleeping on the floor in front of the fire. Something is giving her terrible nightmares. Do... do you think something else happened in Eldin Caves? Or maybe while she was in prison?"

"Her punishment does seem excessive for simply letting that wizard escape his confinement, but then again I never understood how that loathsome Zelda's mind works." Ganondorf handed Ghirahim a potion bottle. "Just keep on top of her medication, and give her this for the nightmares. They will likely fade when she recovers."

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p>Several days later, Sheik's physical health improved enough for Zant to start walking her around the bedroom.<p>

"When Master takes Hyrule, we'll get you a nice room with lots of greenery. But you know, you would look marvelous soaking in the ebony waters of the Onyx Lake back in the Twilight Realm. It soothes and purifies the skin..."

"No way, Twili, she'd look better soaking in my Skyview Spring. Though it is blessed by that wretched Goddess Hylia, it is capable of healing any ailment. And it's private..."

Sheik laughed as Ghirahim came over and rubbed his nose in her hair. "Stop that, you two, hee hee, I'm ticklish!" Ghirahim kept it up, wrapping his arms around and massaging her shoulders. She relaxed and leaned into him, cooing as he began rubbing her back. Then her sides. And her hips...

Sheik yelped and pushed Ghirahim away, falling back onto the bed and diving under the covers.

"Goldenrod, what's wrong!? Ghirahim, what did you do? Sheik, it's okay, he didn't mean to hurt you. Please come back out..." Zant sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around the blanket lump, all the while glaring daggers at Ghirahim.

"I was only massaging her back, I swear! Hey, kid, I'm sorry. Please come out?"

The commotion drew Ganondorf into the room, who demanded an explanation. Sheik was still shaking and wouldn't answer, so he ordered the two generals from the room. He lifted her up and pulled her into his lap, and once it was quiet, asked her to speak.

"There was another punishment, wasn't there?"

Sheik poked her head out, and gave him a teary nod.

"What did she do?"

"...Not her, them. In the prison."

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Ganondorf emerged from Sheik's room, finding Zant and Ghirahim waiting nervously. The look on his face was enough to frighten them.<p>

"Bring your weapons. We need to discipline our forces."


End file.
